


SCENTS

by JosephineDarcy



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF, hartwin - Fandom
Genre: Addiction, Forests, M/M, Nature, Obsession, Ocean, Rain, Scents & Smells
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	SCENTS

Tôi say mê ông.  
Tất cả mọi thứ nơi ông.  
Ngay cả cơn khó chịu thường trực vẫn luôn âm thầm lan tỏa quanh ông.  
Tôi không bảo rằng tôi yêu ông vì tôi chẳng hiểu thế nào gọi là yêu nhưng niềm say mê – thứ mà tôi có thể tự tin khẳng định rằng mình biết khá rõ - vẫn luôn được tôi trìu mến dành riêng cho người đàn ông đó. Dù cho có đi bất cứ đâu, cái khoảnh khắc êm ái vào lần đầu tiên áp vào khuôn ngực vững chãi ấy vẫn luôn đeo bám tôi. Chỉ là một cú chạm nhẹ khi hai thân thể vô tình ép vào nhau nơi cửa phòng họp đã đủ khiến tôi xao xuyến hàng năm trời.  
Tôi không gay. Cần đính chính như vậy. Tôi từng có bạn gái, rất nhiều là đằng khác. Nhưng chẳng ai để lại trong tôi niềm khát khao vô hạn như người đàn ông đó.  
Tôi không bảo rằng tôi muốn ngủ cùng ông nhưng dù sao đó cũng có một phần dối trá. Ông khiến tôi muốn gần gũi như chưa từng có một ai trong đời khiến tôi yếu lòng đến thế.   
Chợt một ngày tôi nhận ra mùi hương nơi ông. Đến từ những cơn mưa và rừng thẳm.  
Tôi bị choáng. Choáng váng thật sự với sự thật tôi đã tự lừa dối bản thân suốt bấy lâu nay rằng tôi không nhận ra điều đó vào cái ngày cơ thể bọn tôi gần nhau đến thế.  
Cô ấy thực sự phải lôi tôi theo đúng nghĩa đen ra khỏi khu rừng nơi bọn tôi đã quyết định đến cắm trại. Tất cả chỉ vì tôi đã đứng như chôn chân, ngờ nghệch với đôi mắt nhắm chặt nhằm giải thoát cho các giác quan khác được tự do thoát khỏi xiềng xích, thu lấy toàn thể những gì mà một khu rừng sau cơn mưa mang đến. Một bữa tiệc khứu giác đúng nghĩa. Khi mọi thứ xung quanh chợt rơi vào tĩnh lặng, người phụ nữ đi cùng bạn chẳng còn ý nghĩa gì một khi bạn đã quyết định dẹp sự hoài nghi sang một phiên bản khác của chính mình.  
Chỉ còn lại gió, hơi ẩm nồng lên từ mặt đất, những cơn mưa lất phất do đã được những tán lá hấp thụ gần như hoàn toàn trước khi có cơ hội được chạm đến mái đầu bạn đang ẩn nấp bên dưới. Cả khu rừng như rùng mình, giải phóng mùi hương từ hàng tầng lá, những thân gỗ đua nhau tỏa những tầng hương trầm ấm, cay nhẹ như khói. Thiên nhiên như đạt đến sức mạnh không thể cưỡng lại một khi bạn nhận ra bản thân đã hoàn toàn lạc lối trong kí ức.  
Khuôn ngực ấy, bờ vai ấy, tấm lưng ấy, thân hình ấy, gương mặt ấy, mái tóc ấy.  
Từng nhịp điệu say mê nhộn nhạo nhảy múa trong trái tim, bụng tôi như có hàng ngàn con bướm và những đóa hoa nở rộ.  
Và cũng chỉ vì mùi hương ấy, tôi đã nói lời chia tay vì tôi biết bản thân không còn là chính mình.  
Tôi đã đánh mất chính mình trong ông.  
Sự thanh mát, tinh khiết và nồng ấm.  
Như rừng già về đêm, lộng gió. Và một tiếng sét vang dội trong không gian như tiếng trái tim chợt bùng nổ với những nhận thức mới mẻ và mùi nhiệt cháy thấm đượm trong không gian sau đó như muốn níu kéo ta giữ lấy khoảnh khắc ấy mãi mãi hoặc ít nhất đến chừng nào ta còn có thể.  
Giản đơn, trần tục đến tội lỗi.  
Làm sao mà nó lại có thể gây ra thứ tội lỗi xa xỉ đến thế trong khi không một tấc da không mong muốn nào của người đàn ông đó bị phơi bày ra ngoài?  
Làm sao mà hàng nút kín đáo như bưng ấy lại gây ra cơn gào thét tội lỗi như trái cấm nơi dục vọng trong lòng tôi đến thế?  
Ông tĩnh lặng, bí ẩn và siêu thực.  
Như khu rừng vào những ngày sau bão.  
Ông dữ dội, mạnh mẽ và rít gào.  
Như đại dương vào những ngày nổi sóng .  
Những tạo vật hùng mạnh của tạo hóa.  
Lặng lẽ nhưng vẫn tràn đầy sức mạnh.  
Và tôi, say mê đắm chìm trong từng hơi thở của ông, trong mỗi khoảnh khắc ông hiện diện.  
Tôi như kẻ sắp chết đuối trong từng cơn sóng cảm xúc mà ông – đại dương khốc liệt không thương tiếc vỗ ào ạt vào bờ - mang lại.  
Đôi khi tôi thấy mình thức dậy lúc nửa đêm với thân thể vẫn còn run lên từng cơn khoái cảm sau giấc mơ quá sức chân thật về ông. Cơn ám ảnh chẳng khi nào ngơi nghỉ. Trái tim vẫn luôn đập mạnh mẽ tràn trề sức trẻ nay run rẩy chỉ vì một giấc mơ.  
Tôi mơ thấy mũi mình đượm mùi hương nồng nàn từ những cánh rừng khi cơ thể ông áp xuống từ trên thân. Ông thật gần quá đỗi, sự dữ dội tràn ra xung quanh, nâng tôi vào từng cơn thủy triều ông mang lại. Làn môi như cánh bướm dập dìu trên từng tấc da, đốt cháy tôi trong cơn khát khao.  
Tôi đã nói dối.  
Tôi thèm khát được ngủ cùng ông.  
Cơ thể ông nặng nề ép lên lồng ngực tôi, bàn tay giữ chặt lấy xương quai hàm, ngửa đầu tôi ra sau rồi như bóp nghẹt lấy sự sống, ông áp môi mút lấy trái Adam trên cổ. Tôi rên lên từng hồi, nhưng chắc chắn không phải vì đau đớn từ đôi bàn tay kìm kẹp kia. Ngón tay ông cắm sâu hơn vào vùng da nơi cổ, vắt cạn lấy nguồn dưỡng khí.  
Tôi không thể chống cự. Hoặc là tôi không muốn chống cự. Tôi là ai mà dám chống lại tự nhiên.  
Răng ông cắn ngập vào vai tôi, mùi hương nam tính của cả ông và tôi tỏa ra đặc quánh xung quanh. Tôi như say men tình. Chân bấu chặt hơn vào thắt lưng ông, kéo cả hai cơ thể gần nhau hơn nữa.  
Tôi biết mình sắp chết, đầu tôi nóng như sắp nổ tung vì thiếu khí. Ông chọn buông tha tôi kịp lúc trước khi tôi ngất đi. Và môi ông hôn lên cánh môi tôi, đè nén, cuồng nhiệt, gấp gáp, đầy sinh lực. Tôi nếm được cả vị máu trên đầu lưỡi ông khi nó tuồn vào cấp thêm không khí cho tôi. Tôi rên lên nơi miệng ông, ông không cho phép bất kì âm thanh nào thoát ra ngoài.  
“Tôi sẽ giết em.”  
“Em van ông.”  
Và ông đã thật sự làm vậy. Giết rồi hồi sinh, hết lần này đến lần khác. Mạnh mẽ xâm nhập vào cơ thể tôi. Một gã đàn ông đầy sức trẻ thế mà không thể làm gì để ngăn chặn hàng loạt cơn đau đớn đầy khoái cảm đang ập lên người như sóng gào. Tôi thậm chí còn hưởng ứng sự tra tấn tàn bạo ấy. Hết lần này đến lần khác. Cầu xin nó hãy giết tôi. Dù biết chỉ là một giấc mơ nhưng tôi chưa khi nào có thể tỉnh lại và cũng không bao giờ muốn mình tỉnh dậy.  
Suốt đêm dài, cơn sấm sét ấy giáng xuống tôi hàng ngàn volt, dòng điện chảy rần rật trong tôi, đốt cháy tôi trong cơn lửa tình bất tận. Và cũng như điện, một khi bạn đã bị nó hút lấy, sẽ chẳng thể nào thoát ra được nữa.  
Thâu đêm.  
Chưa khi nào đêm lại dài và mãnh liệt đến thế.  
Tôi đã không thể thức dậy vào sáng hôm sau vì sợ rằng cơn mơ ấy sẽ hoàn toàn tan biến, sợ rằng tất cả khoái cảm tôi có với người đàn ông đó chỉ là hư vô.  
Và vì mệt mỏi, lả đi trong cơn thỏa mãn dào dạt.  
Chỉ là cơn mơ nhưng sao nó thực đến thế.  
………………………………….  
“Điều gì khiến em nghĩ tôi chỉ xứng đáng là một cơn mơ?”  
Tôi lặng lẽ quay đầu lại phía phần giường đang lún xuống vì một sức nặng khác bên cạnh.  
“Có cần tôi vắt kiệt em thêm lần nữa để khẳng định sự tồn tại của chính mình không?”  
“Vâng, em xin ông.”


End file.
